jacksperofandomcom-20200214-history
Amazing Marble Race Season 2
(SPOILERS below) Amazing Marble Race Season 2 is a video series created by Jack Spero. It is split up into 24 parts: AMRS2 Parts 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10, 11, 12, 13, 14, 15, 16, 17, 18, 19, 20, 21, 22, 23 and 24. In Amazing Marble Race Season 2, 59 colors (White, Black, Red, Maroon, Orange, Dark Orange, Yellow, Dark Yellow, Dandelion, Olive, Lime, Green, Cyan, Teal, Blue, Navy, Lavender, Purple, Hot Magenta, Violet, Tan, Brown, Goldish, Salmon, Hot Pink, Silver, Gray, Sky, Night Sky, Glass, Gold, Iron, Bronze, Balloon, Ice, Rubber, Steel, Stone, Wood, Pink, Magenta, Rope, Upload, Folder, Beige, Whitey, Lemon, Reddie, Coral, Orgy, Diamond, Yely, Orchid, Limey, Indigo, Cyany, Turquoise, Lavendy) have the chance to compete to be the last one standing in a series of legs of a race set in the physics app Algodoo. Only 40 (White, Black, Red, Maroon, Orange, Yellow, Dandelion, Lime, Green, Cyan, Teal, Blue, Navy, Lavender, Purple, Hot Magenta, Goldish, Goldenrod, Salmon, Hot Pink, Sky, Night Sky, Glass, Gold, Iron, Bronze, Ice, Wood, Pink, Magenta, Rope, Upload, Folder, Beige, Lemon, Coral, Orgy, Diamond, Yely, Orchid, Limey, Indigo, Cyany, Turquoise, Lavendy) are going to compete due to a viewer vote. Contestants # White # Black # Red # Maroon # Orange # Dark Orange # Yellow # Dark Yellow # Dandelion # Olive # Lime # Green # Cyan # Teal # Blue # Navy # Lavender # Purple # Hot Magenta # Violet # Tan # Brown # Goldish # Goldenrod # Salmon # Hot Pink # Silver # Gray # Sky # Night Sky # Glass # Gold # Iron # Bronze # Balloon # Ice # Rubber # Steel # Stone # Wood # Pink # Magenta # Rope # Upload # Folder # Beige # Whitey # Lemon # Reddie # Coral # Orgy # Diamond # Yely # Orchid # Limey # Indigo # Cyany # Turquoise # Lavendy Who Do You Want In Season 2? 59 contestants were eligible for competing in Amazing Marble Race Season 2: White, Black, Red, Maroon, Orange, Dark Orange, Yellow, Dark Yellow, Dandelion, Olive, Lime, Green, Cyan, Teal, Blue, Navy, Lavender, Purple, Hot Magenta, Violet, Tan, Brown, Goldish, Goldenrod, Salmon, Hot Pink, Silver, Gray, Sky, Glass, Gold, Iron, Bronze, Balloon, Ice, Rubber, Steel, Stone, Wood, Pink, Magenta, Rope, Upload, Folder, Beige, Whitey, Lemon, Reddie, Coral, Orgy, Diamond, Orchid, Indigo, Turquoise, Lavendy. Viewers voted for 5 colors each. Who Do You Want In Season 2 Results Results (by number of votes) (In''' Bold: Made the race, In Italics: did not make the race # '''Blue: 29 votes! # Lime: 26 votes # Cyan: 25 votes # Red: 20 votes # Yellow: 20 votes # Gold: 18 votes # Black: 12 votes # White: 11 votes # Orange: 11 votes # Green: 11 votes # Navy: 9 votes # Sky: 9 votes # Ice: 8 votes # Diamond: 8 votes # Teal: 7 votes # Lavender: 7 votes # Purple: 7 votes # Orgy: 7 votes # Salmon: 6 votes # Glass: 6 votes # Iron: 6 votes # Pink: 6 votes # Lemon: 6 votes # Magenta: 6 votes # Orchid: 6 votes # Indigo: 6 votes # Turquoise: 6 votes # Coral: 5 votes # Lavendy: 5 votes # Goldish: 4 votes # Hot Pink: 4 votes # Maroon: 3 votes # Dandelion: 3 votes # Hot Magenta: 3 votes # Bronze: 3 votes # Wood: 3 votes # Rope: 3 votes # Upload: 3 votes # Folder: 3 votes # Beige: 3 votes # Dark Orange: 2 votes # Dark Yellow: 2 votes # Violet: 2 votes # Brown: 2 votes # Balloon: 2 votes # Steel: 2 votes # Olive: 1 vote # Tan: 1 vote # Gray: 1 vote # Rubber: 1 vote # Night Sky: 1 vote # Stone: 1 vote # Yely: 1 vote # Limey: 1 vote # Goldenrod: 0 votes... # Silver: 0 votes... # Whitey: 0 votes... # Reddie: 0 votes... # Cyany: unknown votes, probably 1 vote Amazing Marble Race Season 2 Part 1 Leg 1: The Organizers After the viewers decided who, of the 59 options, they wanted to compete in Amazing Marble Race Season 2, the 40 contestants have to compete in Leg 1 of this season, where there are 4 Organizers some closer to the Big Bowl than others, and The Organizers decide your fate. Yellow, Magenta, Orchid, Maroon, Green, Dandelion, Lime, Rope, and Hot Magenta (mis-colored as Magenta) are closest to the Big Bowl (1 rotator away), Black, Goldish, and Wood are 3 rotators away, and everyone else is 4 rotators away. Everyone eventually makes it to the finish pipe except Turquoise, who is eliminated in 40th place. Finishing Order # Navy # Magenta # Yellow # Rope # Lime # Green # Beige # Gold # Dandelion # Maroon # Blue # Iron # Bronze # Hot Magenta (mis-colored as Magenta) # Teal # Wood # Lemon # Salmon # Folder # Black # Diamond # Orchid # Upload # Orange # Orgy # Goldish # Lavender # Cyan # White # Glass # Lavendy # Ice # Coral # Sky # Pink # Purple # Red # Hot Pink (miscolored as Coral) # Indigo # Turquoise: ELIMINATED Leg 2: The Shooter (Viewers Elimination Leg) After Turquoise was eliminated, the remaining 39 contestants have to compete in Leg 2 of this season, where the marbles slide down The Shooter into the finishing pipe. If they fail, they have to restart the whole process over again. Everyone eventually makes it to the finish pipe except Cyan, Purple, Diamond, and Hot Pink, who are up for elimination in 39th place. Finishing Order # Orchid # Lemon # Iron # Orange # Beige # Coral # Red # Pink # Glass # Magenta # Dandelion # Upload # Folder # Yellow # Lavender # Hot Magenta (mis-colored as Magenta) # Black # Ice # Lime # Indigo # Orgy # Lavendy # Blue # White # Bronze # Maroon # Gold # Rope # Wood # Salmon # Green # Navy # Sky # Goldish # Teal # Cyan: Up for Elimination; 9 votes # Purple: Up for Elimination: 12 votes # Diamond: Up for Elimination: 13 votes # Hot Pink: Up for Elimination: ELIMINATED with 34 votes Amazing Marble Race Season 2 Part 2 Leg 3: The Starting Machines After Hot Pink was eliminated with 34 votes, the remaining 38 contestants have to compete in Leg 3 of this season, where The Starting Machines either help you down the leg or give you a horrible disadvantage. The two Big Circle Things lead you to Bowls which take you to the pipe. Everyone eventually makes it to the finish pipe except Gold, who is eliminated in 38th place. Finishing Order # Beige # Yellow # Iron # Salmon # Hot Magenta # White # Navy # Orchid # Lemon # Orange # Coral # Red # Pink # Glass # Magenta # Dandelion # Upload # Folder # Lavender # Black # Ice # Lime # Indigo # Orgy # Lavendy # Blue # Bronze # Maroon # Teal # Rope # Wood # Green # Sky # Goldish # Cyan # Purple # Diamond # Gold: ELIMINATED # Cyan: ELIMINATED Leg 4: The Lift After Gold's elimination, Remaining 37 marbles had to beat leg 4 which was a lift. This leg is very hard. Some marbles which reached it first were last to beat the leg, like Pink. When you get to the top, you are dropped down into funnel which leads you to another funnel which leads you to the finish pipe. Everyone got into finish pipe eventually except Pink, Lemon, Folder and Beige who were UFE for 37th place. Trivia * Blue likely had the most votes because he won Amazing Marble Race Season 1. Category:Video Series Category:Amazing Marble Race Seasons